<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686248">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, alcohol use, tim has a crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a crush. Darrel is oblivious</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the start of summer, the entire neighborhood was out, enjoying the warm, brisk breeze and the start of three months of serenity.</p><p>The entire Curtis gang was at the lot, standing around a bonfire while drinking iced tea and beers.</p><p>Even Darry was there, chatting far away near the fence with Tim Shepard.</p><p>Tim leads another gang, a real one compared to his. He used to get into a bunch of illegal activity before turning 18, but now that he faces the harsher punishments, he more so orders people around and informs people on what to expect rather than going in with the action.</p><p>“Tim, as I said, I ain’t lookin’ to get into a relationship with no one right now, especially not your cousin or whatever,” Darry rubbed his left hand down his face, rubbing his eyes as Tim tried to set him up.</p><p>“Ain’t askin’ ya to get in a relationship, just to go on a date,” Tim bargained, taking a swig from his beer.</p><p>Darrel sighed, shaking his head as he let his hand fall and slap against his thigh, looking around for a way to get away from the tipsy 18-year-old.</p><p>“Tim, for the last time, no,” Darrel turned around to start walking away when Tim grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around and pinning him against the fence.</p><p>“Tim, what the hell!”  Darry growled, bringing his hands up to where Tim’s hands were on his shoulders.</p><p>“You idiot I’ve been trying to ask you out. Me and you, on a date,” Tim growled, his voice was rough like gravel, and his breath stank of alcohol.</p><p>Darry’s eyes widened as he dropped his hands again, gulping once before responding.</p><p>“Thursday good for you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>